


Slow Dancing on The Rooftop

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I just love roof top scene okayyyy, I literally bending all the canon things just to have this romance, Kissing, Love, Love for my boys, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slow Dancing, and angry, because i'm not creative and DC made my batboys so sad..., i think i've done something similar, just these two boys figuring each other out, my attempt of making a fluff, rooftop dance, wow i'm not original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: “Do you hear music?” Jason asked.And an idea popped in his head, “Yup!” Dick smiled, jump right up to stand.He could see Jason’s mouth gaped open when Dick bows and extend a hand towards Jason.“May I have this dance, sir?” Dick said pretty shamelessly, and even more surprisingly, Jason takes the hand in the heartbeat.“Why the fuck not.” Dick pulls Jason up to stand.Two vigilantes slow dancing on the rooftop to slow jazz music after patrol. Dick loves this through and through, and Jason is half drunk, or so he said. With their hands together and gently swaying, the words they kept close glides out easily that night.





	Slow Dancing on The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> you see the title, if there's dancing, then there's music. Here is the playlist they're dancing to (Playlist is not mine, i just found it.)
> 
> [Frank Sinatra Ballads](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8K4Qosj1TKAlcnewjcQndMkpy5WeIG3m)
> 
> And then here's the last song, you'll know what i mean,
> 
> [Dream A Little Dream of Me](https://youtu.be/h7j8wa9sWOE)

 

There’s a prison break in Bludhaven a few weeks ago, and the crimes have escalated to a point that Nightwing couldn’t handle the nights himself. He had a few help from his friends, Donna dropped by and help for a few days, Wally, then Roy, he even gets one guy he never would’ve thought would answer his call for help.

                                     

“Eastside’s done Nightwing.” His communicator chimed.

 

“Westside’s done too, regroup in my apartment’s rooftop in five hundred.”

 

“What for?”

 

Nightwing groaned at the obvious pissy tone, “Cmon Jay, you’re finally back after going rogue with your outlaws, don’t you wanna catch up?”

 

“You wanted that?” Jason didn’t even hide the surprise in his voice, and Nightwing raised an eyebrow on that.

 

“Of course! I’ll treat you breakfast.”

 

“You got me on that free stuff.”

 

Dick chuckled, “Okay, see you there.”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

Red Hood beat him to it, he was already there when Nightwing landed on the rooftop, making himself home by sitting at the edge of the roof, helmet off, but still with his domino mask on, and drinking a whiskey where the neck of the bottle is broken and dangerously sharp.

 

“Jay… don’t tell me you stole that.”

 

“I didn’t, someone broke into a liquor shop and threw this at me, they couldn’t have sold this anyway.” Jason shrugged and takes another sip. His lips placed a little too roughly on the sharp edge for Dick’s liking.

 

Dick sighed, sitting next to Jason, “Can I have that?”

 

Without a word, Jason passed the bottle. Carefully taking a sip from the small bottle, Dick takes in a small gulp, maybe a few more, he’s a bit nervous today. His pretty scrunch up slightly when he felt the sting of alcohol burns his throat and made its way to his stomach. He passed the bottle back to Jason, who quickly takes another sip right after.

 

“How’s bizzaro?” Dick started, and Jason didn’t seem uncomfortable with that.

 

“He’s fine, he’s off the liquid Kryptonite, and Artemis is with him.”

 

Dick quietly hums and goes quiet when he didn’t know what else to ask. Jason kept stealing glances at him, and finally catch him when Jason turns his head to him. They are wearing Domino mask, but he knew Jason see him smiling. It’s been so long since he last saw Jason. When was the last time he did? That time when he helped Jason in the circus with the Outlaws, and that was… wow, almost a year ago?

 

“You got something else to ask I suggest you do it now Dick.”

 

“I don’t particularly have a question.”

 

“I thought you wanted to catch up.”

 

“Yeah and treat you breakfast.”

 

“For what?”

 

“What do you mean for what?” Dick chuckled at Jason’s silly question, “One for helping me, and second is just because I want to spend time with you little wing.” Dick raise his head to ruffle Jason’s unruly hair.

 

As expected, his hand was elbowed away, “Stop that, you’re ruining my hair.”

 

Dick scoffed at that, he called that tangled bird nest hair? But he said nothing.

 

Dick runs out of anything to ask, and Jason just kept stealing glances at him, expecting him to say something.

 

Then out of the blue, when they finally quiet, a violin plays, a male voice sung in his soulful voice, a slow Jazz ballad in this early and dark morning. The music hums softly in their ears, but to reach the rooftop it must’ve been pretty loud. Dick smiled at the melody, this tune always plays at this hour.

 

“Do you hear music?” Jason asked.

                                                                                        

And an idea popped in his head, “Yup!” Dick smiled, jump right up to stand.

 

He could see Jason’s mouth gaped open when Dick bows and extend a hand towards Jason.

 

“May I have this dance, sir?” Dick said pretty shamelessly, and even more surprisingly, Jason takes the hand in the heartbeat.

 

“Why the fuck not.” Dick pulls Jason up to stand.

 

Somehow, Dick naturally takes the lead, and Jason didn’t complain and follow. He has his hand on Jason’s waist, and Jason has his arms around Dick’s shoulder. Their other hand holding each other and slightly extended to the side. With their hands now in place without much usual bicker, they look at each other, then takes the first step at the same time.

 

The slow 1950’s Jazz hums through the cold wind, their steps lulled with the soulful singing voice of the song. They have their eyes on each other, well, not really, they’re still wearing domino masks, probably the reason why they could face each other, the wall is still there. Despite being barely an inch apart, Dick couldn’t reach Jason, still so distant, still hiding. He told himself, ‘baby steps’, he’s taking it now.

 

No one has tripped over so far, and Dick is impressed with Jason, more so with himself.

 

“Who thought you how to dance?” Dick said, amused, and Jason smirked at the remark.

 

“My mom, on her good days of course.”

 

Dick was wary when Jason mentioned his mother, he’s… ‘sensitive’ about his past, at least Dick knew that much. But when he saw Jason smiled fondly at the words, Dick returned the smile.

 

“Really?” Dick said, amused, “She taught you how to dance?”

 

“She didn’t actually teach me, when my dad’s not home, she asked me to dance instead to cheer herself up.” Jason stated, no emotion at all despite the sentiment of the words.

 

Dick’s smile reached his eyes when he imagined young angry Jason, dancing with his mom to entertain her. Was that why he accepted this request to dance with Dick? It reminded him of his mom?

 

“Aww!” Dick coos at the thought, completely taking Jason off guard, “That’s so sweet of you.”

 

Jason’s mouth gaped, trying to say something before finally pressing his lips into a cute defeated frown, “whatever” he mumbled quietly.

 

They continue to swing lightly by the music, it has been playing non-stop of this slow jazz with the same voice.

 

_The days may be cloudy or sunny_

_we’re in or we’re out of money._

_But I’m with you always,_

_I’m with you rain or shine_

                               

“This song is so sweet,” Dick said to himself, “I have to ask her the name of this song.”

 

“Her?” Jason said, a little bit too loud.

 

“The granny a story below,” Dick stated, “She always plays this slow old-timey music, helps me sleep. She played really loud because, you know, hearing problems old people have.”

 

“And no one knocks her door to complain about the noise?”

 

“Not that I know of, the rooms around hers is mostly empty.”

 

Jason hums at that, continue to be led by Dick, “It’s Frank Sinatra.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The singer, it’s Frank Sinatra, the song is Come Rain or Come Shine”

 

Dick blinks, “How do you know that?”

 

Jason smirks, “I know a lot of things that you don’t know about.”

 

“Clearly.” Dick scoffed, “And I wish you could tell me more.”

 

“More about what?”

 

“The things you know that I don’t know about.”

 

Jason didn’t reply, looking away with a slight frown on the corner of his lips, with that, Dick didn’t say anything after that, afraid he’ll cross the line, wherever that line is. Yet they’re still dancing, the next song played, the same soft sway, the same soulful voice, but a different Jason.

 

“Things I know that you don’t know about…” Jason started to muse, and Dick smiled with anticipation, “Sometimes when I’m stressed, I sing opera.”

 

Dick’s jaw dropped open, leaning closer, “No way! You can sing opera??”

 

“I didn’t say I can, I just do it, takes a lot of your voice muscle, it’s stress relieving.” Jason lightly chuckled.

 

“And then? What else?” Dick hops cheerfully, that earned the red marksman sweet laugh when the arms around Dick’s shoulder bounce with him.

 

“I stress bakes, and um…” Dick already knew that, “I read romance novels when I was a kid,” Dick knows that too, “And I used to have a crush on you.”

 

That, well that escalated quickly. Dick didn’t know that. Isn’t that like, a confession? Jason doesn’t seem to retract and put another wall, seems like he intentionally wanted to tell that to Dick. Oh wait… maybe it wasn’t supposed to be a weird thing, maybe it’s just a factual platonic thing for Jason?

 

“Wow… really?”

 

Jason scoffed, “Don’t be surprised, everyone has a crush on you, it’s weird if they don’t.”

 

So, it _is_ a factual thing. Dick didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

“They _lust_ over me Jay, there’s a difference.” And it’s not like Dick is bothered with that, he knew he looked good, and looking this delicious is literally bait for wondering eyes.

 

“It comes hand in hand Dick,” Jason stated amusedly, “Even I did too, but could you blame me?” Jason so loosely admits, and that caught Dick dumbfounded.

 

He always knows when someone literally licks him all over with their eyes, but Jason? No, he never notices. It was his fault, isn’t it? When Dick was a teen titan he barely pays attention to Jason, he never knew at all, until Jason was finally… yeah… and when he comes back, things were so complicated, Jason changed, Dick changed, everything did, and they grew apart.

 

Now they’ve gone through that, now they’re here. And Dick is ready to mend whatever he was with Jason, even after they’re both have gone through changes.

 

“You did, but not anymore huh?” Dick extravagantly sigh, he wished Jason didn’t see the wince in the corner of his lips, “I guess my charm has worn off. Oh! My youth! Slipping away from my grasp! How could I fit into this Gucci tight suit when I’m so ugly!” Dick cried to the sky, sobbing comically like an idiot.

 

It’s a dumb gesture, but it made Jason laugh. His chest rumbles against Dick’s, the face that held so much pain and anger now smiling till all teeth are showing. His deep voice still laughed, with Frank Sinatra’s voice in the background. The light crept in carefully, and the pitch-black sky now tinted reddish, framing Jason’s smile so fittingly. His little wing is here, in his arms again, at least Dick can have this from Jason, even if he’ll never see him again for the next months after this. Just vigilante things.

 

“Dick, you’ll never run out of your charm, even until you’re old and grey I would still…” Jason rambled before finally stopping himself in a sharp breath intake, “I… I’m kinda drunk… maybe a bit half drunk… nevermind that.”

 

Dick takes a sniff from their shared breath, and nope, the smell of alcohol isn’t even that strong.

 

“Cmon, you promised me you’d tell me things about you.” Dick pushed playfully, but Jason didn’t show signs that he’ll say more, so Dick takes a different approach.

 

“Fine, my turn then.” Dick said, and Jason grimaced, knowing once Dick talk, there is no end.

 

“Did you know that Damian is dating with Jon? Yes. _That_ Jonathan Kent, Superboy, tsk tsk tsk, kids these days, getting into a relationship so young, but they look so happy, and Damian is a very serious kid, so we just let him. Donna is having a girl crush over Starfire, and I’m telling you that because she lets everyone know, and we are all so sick of hearing it. When I was working, there’s this old man waiting in Bludhaven police base I’m stationed at, he was lost and innocent, and you know what did he do when he meets my eyes? his eyes literally popped out and then… bless his soul, he held my hands and asked me to marry him.”

 

Jason throws his head back into another fit of laugh with that last one, Dick’s hand still holds Jason’s waist close, so he won’t stray away too far from him. Dick joined in and laugh, his coworkers still tease him about that till this day, and now he has Jason to join in too.

 

“His voice is so quiet, but he was smiling so brightly, and I was so… shocked about it! and I try to say no slowly, and what he said is the sweetest thing.”

 

“What?” Jason asked between breath.

 

“Good, he said it’s good that I say no to him, I feel so bad! But then he told me, I still remember to this day, he was staring at me so intensely! Still holding my hand, he said… You’re a wonderful man, wonderful wonderful man, not everyone can have you, only someone with a heart as big as you.”

 

Jason shrugged, the smile fell, “He’s not wrong, and I completely agree, listen to him Dick.”

 

“Hey, I’m not done!” Dick exclaimed, “Then he said… but when your heart chooses, listen to it, love is not rational, it might seem weird at first, but I believe you’ll know the difference, between just a puppy love or your heart choosing the one that deserves your love… who my heart chooses. Isn’t that sweet?”

 

Dick fell silent, smiling at the memory, bless that old man. With those words in his mind, there’s courage building up in him, and finally facing Jason. He stopped his movement, both his arms retracted to grab his domino mask, taking them off. He felt the cold breeze around his eyes, the light from the rising sun stings him slightly.

 

Now his hands carefully reached out to Jason’s face, and thankfully, Jason didn’t move away. There’s even a little squeal in Dick’s heart when Jason leaned on to Dick’s hand subtlety. Jason opened his eyes when his domino mask is finally in Dick’s hand, and his clear blue-green eyes shine brightly from the rising sun reflected on them. Dick could see every fiber of his iris, staring at him curiously.

 

“I love you Jay,” Dick finally lets the words glide out of his mouth, “For a long time now.”

 

He could see Jason visibly shakes, blinking rapidly then furrowed his eyebrows like he’s thinking real hard. Dick could feel how hard Jason is breathing, his chest rising up and down rapidly, and that’s not good.

 

“Jason.” Dick called, trying to calm him, he tried to say in a playful tone “It’s okay, it doesn’t have to mean anything, I know it’s too late for me to use your crush against you…”

 

“Such a waste.” Jason mumbled, but Dick could hear that loud and clear, even with the music still playing.

 

“What’s such a waste?”

 

“You choosing me.” Jason whispered, almost a whimper, and Dick could physically feel the twinge in his chest when he sees Jason badly _pretending_ to be cold. He was never a good actor.

 

“My heart chooses who it chooses, and I agree with my heart this time.” Dick shrugged playfully, hoping that won’t freak Jason out, “Please don’t let my feelings freaks you out.”

 

“I’m not…” Jason snaps, there are words held back just right behind those lips, and Dick would kill to know, “…I, it’s just—”

 

“You don’t have to love me back Jason, you could—”

 

“The problem is, I do.” He sternly remarked, but with such a devastated face, while Dick’s shines brightly.

 

“That’s not a problem! Isn’t that perfect?”

 

“I never wanted to tell you Dick.”

 

The other man blinks, biting his lips, “Why?”

 

Jason didn’t look like he’s answering that.

 

“If you think you don’t deserve me or thinking you couldn’t give me anything or any of that shit, I would literally headlock you.” Dick scolded.

 

Jason didn’t pipe a word after that too, his eyes cast down to ignoring Dick’s searching eyes. Dick couldn’t take this as a defeat, Jason is not… experienced with this type of things. Baby steps, he just needs to get his feelings across.

 

“Jason…” Dick called, “You deserve me, just as much as I deserve you, because even after years of not saying anything… even after everything we’ve gone through, I still go back to you. Now I’m not going anywhere, and you can’t push me, you couldn’t, and if you really love me, please don’t.”

                                                   

Dick have both of his hands to tip Jason’s chin up, closing the distance of their faces painfully slow, and Jason stares down to his lips, eventually starting to lean in as well.

 

He takes the chance, pressing his lips against Jason’s rough whiskey flavored lips. Just a few seconds later he felt Jason kissing back, arms wrapped tight around his torso. His hands cupping Jason’s face crawled to the back of Jason’s head, combing through Jason’s hair, clawing his scalp lightly, and pulling him to kiss him deeper.

 

Dick parted his lips, hoping Jason would come in. There’s a little hesitation, but Dick lets in the tip of his tongue through Jason’s parted lips, and slowly, Jason’s tongue is coming to play. Dick smiled in between kisses, cupping Jason’s face preciously as he plays around and nibs the bottom of his lips. The low groans from Jason sent his tummy to flip happily.

 

He felt warm all over, from the way Jason’s body wrapped around him, and from the early sunrise. The song has changed into a more calming instrumental, and a woman sings…

 

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say "nighty night" and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

 

Making their kisses tasted so sweet even with the alcohol on Jason’s mouth. Jason surprisingly kisses so gently, never bites too hard, never shoving his tongue down his throat, just little nibble on his lower lips, and playfully plays with Dick’s tongue.

 

Their kisses slow down, and finally ended by a single peck, and they finally move away, but never far enough from each other’s breath.

 

Dick sees how Jason’s eyes filled with doubt, scared, lost, which he shouldn’t, he should’ve felt happy, isn’t that what’s important?

 

“We don’t have to be anything yet Jason.” Dick carefully says, “Just this, or you don’t want this either?”

 

Jason smiled, sadly chuckled, and caught Dick off guard when Jason went to kiss the corner of his lips.

 

“I can’t promise you anything, and I can’t be with you all the time with the outlaws…”

 

“And I of all people would’ve understood that Jay… We can do this, loving each other in our own way, don’t you want that?” Dick pleaded, “Don’t you want me?”

 

“I do, Dick.” Jason sighed defeatedly, “I’ve wanted you for… _years_.”

 

“And I’ve wanted you too, and now we have each other, that’s all that matters.” Dick cupped Jason’s face with his hands, rubbing his cheekbones gently with his thumb as they stare into each other’s eyes.

 

Jason smiled along with his eyes, it was pretty, it made his eyes twinkle, and Dick mirrored the smile.

 

“I love you too Dick.” Jason whispered on top of Dick’s lips, making the older man giggle.

 

Dick’s lips could rip from smiling that wide, his stomach practically leaped when he hears the words he thought he would never hear. It sends warmth all over him, his heart is pounding so loud that his ears could hear. His blue streaked arms wrapped about Jason’s shoulder, and Jason’s around Dick’s waist. Sharing a tight embrace before Dick leaves a kiss on Jason’s temple.

 

“Now, how about I make you that breakfast I owe you?” Dick tapped the tip of Jason’s nose.

 

“You can’t cook for shit Dick, I’ll cook.”

 

Dick grumbled, argued he could perfectly cook edible food, and making his opinions heard while Jason dismissed it. They went into Dick’s room through the secret entrance giggling like idiots.

 

The slow jazz is still playing while they cook, still does when they eat together and share stories, mostly shit talking Batman and the drama going around the family, their family. They ended the day in bed after a shower together. Dick has his head on Jason’s chest, eyes fluttering close to sleep while Jason’s chest gently rocking him up and down.

 

He slept that day feeling like the happiest man the world.

 

And woke up without him by his side.

 

A note crumpled on his hands.

 

And it says, ‘Sorry, duty calls. I see you later pretty bird.’ and a phone number.

 

Dick smiled, though now there’s a little pinch in his heart, there’s still a happy smile on his face. Jason will return, and he’ll return with Dick still loving him. He’ll wait, no matter how long ‘later’ will ever be.

 

The song has stopped playing, but he can’t get them off his head. Whenever his head replayed the song, he remembered his slow dance with Jason in that cold morning on the rooftop, feeling how warm Jason’s breath on his face, his laugh, how those blue-green eyes look at him, and how gentle Jason’s kisses were.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write angst, wtf is happening to me.
> 
> I know my Jondami fic 'A taste of Lemon and the smell of Jasmine' is practically the same prompt, two boys figuring out their feelings on the rooftop, rooftop confession, but I just got a lot of feelings for the dancing part okay? :" i think i have a roof top kink... 
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
